


The Middle

by ElexCube



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElexCube/pseuds/ElexCube
Summary: Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III. That's my name. But how?





	The Middle

DISCLAIMER: All references used in this story are not mine, as they belonged to their respective creators.

A The Amazing World of Gumball One-Shot Fiction

-–—–-–—–-v-–—–-–—–-

THE MIDDLE by ElexCube

Part I

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

Wednesday, 9:10 PM . . . .

"Dude, you can't write a comment using my account. People will think that I am the one who said it." Gumball informed.

"Aww man..." Looking at the computer screen, Darwin said, "But I really want to interact with people in the internet."

Gumball thought for a second. "Why don't we make you an account then?"

"Really? We can?!"

"Pffft! Of course! Wait a second..." Gumball typed on the computer. "El..more... Plus... Regis...tration..."

The results of that search appeared in the screen and Gumball clicked the first one before the registration page for Elmore Plus started loading.

Darwin bounced on his seat. "Why am I so excited suddenly?"

"Maybe because your gonna have your first social media account... or because you've been holding your pee for thirty minutes now." Gumball pointed out.

"It can wait. Hurry up, dude!"

"I'm not the one who's slow, it's the goshdarn internet!" The webpage finished loading. "There! Finally." Gumball began typing.

"You know how to create an account now? I remembered Anais was the one who help you create your Elmore Plus." Darwin said.

"Of course I know. Besides, with all of the— I don't wanna say bad, let's just say 'not so good' things that we did on this website, I have so many banned accounts now more than socks with no pair." As he continued to type on the keyboard, Gumball spoke, "Okay... Name... Darwin... Watters—"

"Wait, dude. I want to use my full name on my Elmore Plus." Darwin requested.

"You sure, bro? It's not necessary, you know."

"Nah... I just love my name." Darwin smiled.

"Okay then..." Gumball went back to typing. "Darwin... Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr—" His finger hovered above the R key.

"What happened, Gumball?" Darwin asked.

Gumball side glanced at his brother. Chuckling, he said, "I kinda..... forgot your middle names." He smiled.

"WHAT?!" Darwin squealed. "You forgot my name?!"

"Woah hey, it's not my fault you have a long string of it!" Gumball retorted back.

Darwin became mad. "Who's fault is it then?!"

Gumball paused for two seconds before answering. "It's—"

Darwin held up a hand to stop his brother. "You know what? Forget it." He jumped down from his seat and started to walk towards his fishbowl. "I don't need an account anyway. Good night." He then climbed the drawers beside the bunk bed and into the fishbowl he went.

"Fine!" The room went quiet after Gumball's exchange with his brother, so he just unplugged the computer and turned the lights off.

The blue-furred cat and the amphibious goldfish fell asleep with sour look on their faces.

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

When Gumball woke up next morning, the first thing he recieved from his brother was a cold shoulder. "Morning, buddy." He said as he saw Darwin climbed down the drawers.

Darwin still had the sour look he got before he slept and just walked pass Gumball and out of the room.

Hmm... I guess he's still mad about last night. Gumball sighed then removed himself from the sheets.

Later, at the dining area . . . .

The whole Watterson family was seated by the table and having breakfast, no one can't help but notice how Darwin ate his Daisy Flakes grouchily.

Nicole Watterson bent down to her eldest child. "What did you do this time?" She whispered.

"What? Mom?! How can you be so sure that it's my doing?" Gumball whispered back.

Nicole straightened herself on her seat, raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

Gumball saw his mother's posture and sighed. "He is... kinda mad about me forgetting his complete full name." He whispered to his mother.

"Oh..." Nicole sounded, a little shocked by the revelation.

"What's wrong, son? You seem to be upset about something." Richard Watterson carefully asked his adoptive son.

"I AM mad about something!" Darwin dropped his spoon, hopped from his seat, and left the room.

When the goldfish was gone, Richard and Anais put their wrists on their waists and looked questioningly at Gumball.

"What did you do?" Anais sounded.

"Wha—" With mouth hanging open, Gumball gestured his hands forward and turned his head to his side then back, clearly showing disbelief.

Before Gumball could defend his case, Darwin walked in carrying four sets of paper and pens. He treaded the dining area and handed the materials to each of the person seated.

He stood in front of the table and spoke, "Kindly write down my full name, please." grumpily.

Nicole, Gumball, Anais, and Richard looked at each other before complying.

Okay, Nicole. Please, don't let your son down. Nicole thought worryingly.

Curse me and my bad memory. Gumball inwardly facepalmed.

Oh no! I can't remember the last one! Anais hesitatingly wrote her answer.

"Aha! Raglan!" Richard shouted.

Darwin tapped his feet on the floor as he waited for his family to finish. When he noticed his Mom, brother, sister, and Dad raised their heads, he circled the table to get the papers before hopping onto his seat again. He stuffily looked at the first paper.

DARWIN CASPIAN RAGLAN AHAB POSEIDON NICODEMIUS WATTERSON III. Written neatly.

Darwin looked at his mother, who was twiddling her fingers and smiling. He then looked at the next paper.

DARWIn R$?@ CASPIAn AHAB? POSEIDOn nnnnICO... WATTERSOn III. Written poorly and misaligned.

Darwin glanced at his brother, who was facing away from him and was looking sullen. He went to the third and the last one.

Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Watterson III. Written cursively.

DARWIN RAGLAN WATTERSON. Written in metallica style.

Darwin looked over to his sister and Dad, who were sharing a confident smile. He then looked at the papers on his fins again.

Two blue cats and two pink bunnies gingerly watched their goldfish until they saw him sighed.

Darwin's grouchy face contorted to a sad one. "They were all wrong, guys." He said as he set down the papers on the table.

Nicole, Gumball, and Anais became frustrated and worried by that, except Richard who had his face filled with confusion.

"What?" Richard muttered but no one noticed him.

"It's Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the third." Darwin said with a pouty face. But then, he forced a smile for his family. "It's okay, guys. I understand."

Before anyone could say something to Darwin, the sound of school bus stopping in front of their house came.

As a mother, Nicole can immediately know if something was wrong with her kids. And now, she knew that Darwin was still upset about what happened. She wanted to talk with her son but she can't let them be late for school. And besides, she got something on her mind. With a sigh, she told them, "Okay, sweeties. You get your things and hop onto the bus. Be quick." carefully.

"Okay, Mom." "Okay, Mrs. Mom."

The Watterson siblings walked out the dining area leaving their parents behind.

Nicole watched her children leave and sighed. She then looked at her husband, who was still confused about something. "What is it, Richard?" She asked.

"Uhhh..." Richard sounded before jumping out of his chair and went to his wife's side. "Nicole, what were the names Darwin just said?! I only gave him one middle name!" He hurriedly asked to his wife with his closed fist in front of his chin.

Nicole sighed again. "Sorry, honey. I guess I never told you. I'll tell you later after our kids left." She said as she patted her husband's arm.

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

Few minutes later . . . .

Nicole stood by the doorway waving at her kids as they enter the school bus. She gently closed the front door after the bus drove off. She glanced at her husband on the couch.

Richard was peeking behind the couch's backrest. "What now, honey?" He asked.

Nicole walked towards the door in the middle of the foyer. "Come on, Richard." She opened the door and went inside the room.

Richard slowly made his way into his and his wife's bedroom. After he closed the door behind him, he turned to his wife.

Nicole sat on the bed beside the nightstand and opened one of its drawers. She carefully rummaged through its contents until she found what she was looking for. She slowly pulled a folded paper, slightly creased on its edges. With both hands, she unfolded the parchment and... smiled.

Richard seated himself beside his wife and peeked over at the paper. "Wait... Is that~" He pointed.

"Yes, honey. It is." Nicole moved the paper so her husband can see it much better.

The married cat and bunny couple stared at the paper before Nicole spoke again. "I think... I know just what Darwin needs."

There on the old piece of paper, even though chaotically scribbled, was the origin of Darwin's middle names.

"I'll tell him a story of how he got his name."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, ElexCube here!
> 
> Just a repost from my FanFiction account. Hehe. Wish you enjoy!
> 
> Don'tMindMe! XD


End file.
